<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession/告白 by lii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347945">Confession/告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii'>lii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“黑泽优一在其他人的眼中，无论外貌抑或是能力，都接近于完美。而安达清，虽然在大部分人眼中只是一个普通的不起眼的同事，但了解他的人会知道他是一个体贴的人。而当将这两个人的名字放在一起，所有人都会感叹，他们是完美的，天造地设的一对。黑泽无微不至的体贴照顾着安达生活的每一个细节，而安达望向他的爱人的眼神也总是如此的，充满依恋。”<br/>一定程度上算是 消失的爱人AU<br/>OOC警告<br/>存在视角转换</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession/告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>纵然我挣扎着 抵抗着 哭泣着 却只是无法让你看到的戏码<br/>我所渴望的只是爱 仅此而已 寻寻觅觅 依然只有无尽黑暗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑泽优一在其他人的眼中，无论外貌抑或是能力，都接近于完美。而安达清，虽然在大部分人眼中只是一个普通的不起眼的同事，但了解他的人会知道他是一个体贴的人。而当将这两个人的名字放在一起，所有人都会感叹，他们是完美的，天造地设的一对。黑泽无微不至的体贴照顾着安达生活的每一个细节，而安达望向他的爱人的眼神也总是如此的，充满依恋。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>每当想起我的爱人，我总会想起他的双眼，乌黑的眼睛在暖色的灯光下发亮，有如一滩深不见底的池水。他的睫毛很长，在说话的时候喜欢习惯性的眨眼，睫毛随之扇动。所有人都爱他耀眼的微笑，但我知道他对我露出的笑容是不同的，独一无二的。他的双眼会弯起，带出几条眼周的皱纹，抿着薄薄的嘴唇，趁我不注意的时候在我脸上偷一个吻。他落在我身上的目光总是饱含深情，就像他眼中的深不见底的池水，令我总是不敢与他对视，但不管在哪儿，只要他看向我，我永远能感受到他的情绪。去年的夏天，我们一起去看了花火大会，八月的天气还是闷热，深色的夜空成为了五彩斑斓的焰火的画布。我因为闷热而红了脸，他站在我的身后，一只手揽着我的腰，用一瓶冰镇的汽水贴在我的脸上。我被惊了一下而后退一步倒在他的怀里，抬起头看向他，那时的黑泽就是这样笑盈盈的望着我。</p><p> </p><p>当然，我也会常常想起他的身形。我喜欢在性爱中抚摸他的背，喜欢看他汗水滴落的湿漉漉的样子。虽然在一起很久，但与他的性事依然会令我感到羞赧。我知道他喜欢看我垂下眼不敢与他对视，将头埋在他的肩膀处的模样，但我也知道其实黑泽是缺少安全感的——<em>他总是渴望被爱</em>，渴望有人能够触碰到他的内心——纵使在所有人心中总是完美形象的黑泽不需要任何人的保护，但我渴望守护他，所以我总是尽我所能的展开自己的身体去接纳他，在他焦虑的时候给予他安抚的吻，在性爱中虔诚的亲吻他的肢体。他对我的每一处的爱抚都让我感到自己的心脏变得轻飘飘的，几乎要从胸膛中飞出，我逐渐沉浸于被他填满的感官享乐，尝试着用一个个吻去回应他的爱意，然后与他相拥而眠。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>清晨六点整，夏日的朝阳从树荫背后洒下炙热的光茫，喷薄着热意。阳光透过半掩的窗帘撒入房间，在地板上投影出金色细长条，延伸到床上指向我的眼睛。我躺在床上辗转反侧，身旁是我还在熟睡的爱人。我已经搬来与他同住两年了，第一次在他家过夜的场景有时仍会清晰地闯入我的脑海，而那时我们还只是普通的同期同事。</p><p>“在想些什么呢？”我的爱人醒了，他一把将我揽入他的怀中，纵使外面的天气很热，阳光炙烤着空气，而我依旧贪婪的汲取着他身上的热度。</p><p> </p><p>晨光透过窗帘的缝隙撒在他的身上，刻画出他修长的剪影。我的爱人被阳光温柔的唤醒后将我搂入怀中，亲昵的向我唤早安，我喜欢他呼出的气息洒在我的耳边，喜欢他修长的手指轻抚过我的肌肤，我的汗毛竖立，因为发痒的触感而发出轻笑。于是我双手揽上他的脖颈，用一个吻向他撒娇讨饶。</p><p>“我爱你”我在心中默念着，亲吻着他的胡茬，用舌尖轻舔他的嘴唇，然后将吻一点一点向下延伸，嗅吸着他腹股间的麝香。我感受到他硬了，于是轻轻舔舐着口中之物。他的手指插入我的发间，纠缠着我的发丝，而我只能发出呜咽的声音。</p><p>“转过去。”他的声音明显变得低沉，手指从我的头发中抽出，抚上我的后背向下延伸，停留在我的臀上。我感受到自己的身体因为兴奋而微微战栗，他的坚挺撑开甬道，令我发出满足的低声呻吟。自己的身体就像湍流中的一根木头起起伏伏，我想抓住些什么，于是双手紧紧的握住了他钳制着我腰侧的手臂。快感在我的脑中炸裂开来，眼前仿佛看到了上一个夏夜我们所看到的烟火。我感觉像堕入了快感的潮水中而缺氧，只能努力的吸入着空气，而他的唇追逐上来亲吻我，窒息感让一朵朵白色的烟花在我脑中炸裂，快感的潮水淹没了我的四肢百骸，令我动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>今日是我的轮休，但黑泽却被上司外派至大阪出差。我环视着只有我一个人空荡荡的房间，决定出门走走。谁知刚迈出楼下大门走了二十步，我的皮肤就因高温而变得红色而肿胀，太阳依然毒辣辣地当空高照，仿佛再说“你已经暴露在光天化日之下。”</p><p>我顿时觉得胸中<em>翻江倒海</em>，于是加快了脚步走回室内。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我的朋友柘植是一名作家，他邀请我参加一场电影杂志影评人举办的聚会。他认为我最近鲜少出门，社交也变得稀少，觉得或许需要一些活动来放松下神经。我却不以为然。</p><p>总之，这场聚会由他的一位同为作家的朋友所举办，设置在一座看起来略有年岁的独栋小洋楼里。我们爬上三段弯弯曲曲的楼梯，迈进了作家云集的人群。放眼望去，到处都是黑框眼镜和乱蓬蓬的头发，高领毛衣和套在外面的双排扣外套。聚会上的人们都喝的醉意熏熏，正在妙语连珠的吵架，从开着的窗户外喷着烟雾。这样的场景让我无所适从，从地铁出来走到这里就已经把我身上冻僵，与这些人无话可说的场景更是让我百无聊赖，我向柘植简单告了别，迫不及待的想转身走回十二月的寒气里，想早一点回到我和黑泽共同的家。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我自认为是一个保守而没有新意的人，而黑泽的出现为我的生活带来了不可思议的浪漫。我喜欢和他靠在一起看书，喜欢轻风吹过窗帘，拂过地毯，最后落在轻轻翻动的书页上，掀起哗啦啦的声音。我总是抑制不住的想去接触到他的肢体，所以看书的时候我总是靠着他的肩膀，有时阳光正好，我便会在温柔的亮度下枕着他的肩睡去，醒来时通常是躺在他的怀里。当他发现我醒来，就会用他那双温柔的眼睛看着我，询问我睡得还好吗，每一次对上他的目光都令我如此的心动，我感受到胸腔深处炙热地跳动着，一如他向我求婚的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我坐在副驾驶，看着窗外向后飞驰的风景。顺着这条大道向北直驶，再过三十分钟就可以到家。开车驶进略微冷清的小区，每一栋房屋之间间隔很远，鲜少看到有住户在小区里行走。这个房子是我和黑泽在结婚的第三年一起购买的新家，独栋的临河房子，风景非常优美。有时我会想只有我们两个人住这样的一栋房子会不会太大了，但这种念头几乎不需要成型就会被我从脑中赶走，因为只要是我和黑泽在一起，无论房子大小，无论生活好坏，无论贫穷或富有，我都心甘情愿。新房位于东京的北部，开车到市中心大约需要一个小时，我现在已经不再工作，所以房子的位置对我而言没有太大的影响，只是黑泽依旧需要早晚通勤，所以我们也买了一辆车。偏北的地理位置在冬季更为寒冷，同时因为附近都是森林，没有城市里的热岛效应，冬日的我常常抱着一杯热可可坐在窗前，看着外面飘落的雪花。只是黑泽，我的爱人，他在白天并不常在家，“似乎有点儿寂寞呢”，这种念头偶尔也会出现。</p><p> </p><p>我披着厚厚的毛绒大衣蹲在门口的台阶上，与小区里的野猫面面相觑，这只猫虽然非常讨人喜欢，但却十分笨拙，不似一只猫应有的样子，走起路来毛茸茸肉滚滚的身体总是摇摇晃晃，有时让我担心他会不会一头栽进还没有完全结冰的河里。我还在与这只花斑猫对视，耳边响起发动机的声响，我站起身将身上的大衣抿的更紧了些，然后三步并作两步奔下台阶，喊着他的名字。</p><p>“黑泽！”</p><p>他下了车，大步流星的向我走来，将我紧紧拥在怀中。我担心自己衣服上的寒气会让他着凉，试图挣开他的怀抱，而他的手臂却更加用力的抱着我。我咧开嘴笑了，他的每一个举动，举手投足都述说着对我的爱。外面的风很冷，像刀子一样吹过我裸露在外面的皮肤，但在他的怀抱里，我感到如此温暖。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>我写下这篇文章，却深知我永远不会有机会将它发表，公诸于世。只是为了缅怀我曾经最好的朋友，安达清。安达是一个有些谨慎胆小，却非常温柔体贴的人。幸运的是，他与他的爱人非常相爱，被所有认识他们的人称为是一对完美的爱人。他们就像是真爱的化身，仿佛他们拥有着共同的秘密。</p><p>在他们的婚后，安达逐渐变得深居简出，我曾邀请他出来参加一些活动，试图拓宽他的社交网络，却并不奏效。但不久后，他的爱人找上了我，希望我尽量不要再邀请安达出去。“安达的身体状况不好，这不利于他的休养。”他如是说。我曾追问过他安达身上发生了些什么，却没有得到答案。</p><p>我与安达的联络逐渐变少，但他仍然是我所牵挂的朋友。我男友的一位朋友与安达是同事，有一天，我们从他那里得到了安达离职的消息。没过多久，安达的爱人，黑泽优一先生也跳槽去了其他的公司，我曾多次试图与他们进行联络，也曾透过各方面打探他们的消息，而至今，我仍未曾可知安达的身上到底发生了些什么，但他依然是我最牵挂的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>黑泽有些紧张的深深吸入一口气，感受冰冷的冬日寒风充盈着自己的胸腔。玫瑰花是他早就预定好的，下班之后匆忙赶在花店结束营业前取回。他站在自家小楼的门口，给安达发送了一条信息。</p><p>“我快到家了，亲爱的。”</p><p>他将自己的额前散落下的头发重新梳回脑后，站在门口的台阶上看了一眼手表。他能听到门后的门廊里由远及近传来的脚步声所带来的迫切感，安达打开门的瞬间，黑泽能看到他脸上的欣喜和眼睛中绽放出的光茫。他将那束玫瑰塞如安达手中，看着温顺的男人的笑容几乎溢出嘴角，然后将他拥入怀中。不会有人经过这里，所以黑泽可以直接站在门口亲吻他，而无需掩上门。安达温顺的承受着他的吻，几乎要因为心脏中太过充盈的喜悦而流出眼泪，哪怕黑泽只是今天早上才出门上班，但每次与黑泽的重逢对他而言都是这一日内最重要的事情。</p><p>安达就像上天赐予他的礼物，黑泽想着，更加用力的拥抱着他的爱人，他对安达的暗恋就像绵长而昏暗的大雨，持续了七年。在与安达在一起后，他始终怀有这种参杂着狂喜的谨慎，就像小孩子错误的得到了一件渴望已久，却本<em>不</em>属于自己的礼物。安达是照进他阴暗生活里的阳光，他放轻呼吸亲吻着安达的额头，仿佛眼前的男人是一件易碎品。</p><p> </p><p>“你将永远属于我，也只属于我。”黑泽优一这样想着，两个人紧紧相拥在冬日的寒风里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>もがき あがき 泣き唤き叫べど<br/>あなたに届かない芝居<br/>爱が欲しい ただそれだけなのに<br/>巡れど巡れど 闇は闇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>